


221b - Runaway

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [392]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Backstory, Brothers, Happy Ending, M/M, missing kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: The boy has been missing for three days and Sherlock – usually at best times indifferent towards children – has been surprisingly invested in the case.221bs in this series usually are little stand-alone snippets from the epic love story of Sherlock and John! Just hop on in. :)





	221b - Runaway

The boy has been missing for three days and Sherlock – usually at best times indifferent towards children – has been surprisingly invested in the case.

And while John’s mystification goes unnoticed by one Holmes’ brother, the other reacts with a surprise visit and an explanation.

“When Sherlock was ten, I left for university. He ran away the same day. Nobody told me, imagine my surprise when he suddenly stood in front of my door. I told him that he had to go back and he said that he should be able to stay, because he was smarter than most of my peers. He was right of course. What was I supposed to tell him? That he needed to finish his own education? Live his own live? He already knew more than most his teachers and he had no friends back home. In the end I told him, that I would be expelled if he stayed.”

“So he left?”

“Yes.”

“Why tell me?”

“Because he won’t. And I thought it might help you understand.”

“And now?”

Mycroft is busy typing on his phone. Then he looks up, showing one of his rare smiles.

“I suggest you offer me some tea, which I will decline and then I will drop you at the Yard right in time for Sherlock to have found the boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sherlockchallenge, the prompt was '10'.
> 
> Instantly after reading the prompt I had this picture of little Sherlock in my head, running away from home because Mycroft left. Of course he navigated England on his own.


End file.
